


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #21 Sunset

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [23]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fate Talk, Gen, Partial-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Black*Star knows that the Maka/Soul ship is sinking.  If only Soul could believe him. Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #21 Sunset

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #21 Sunset  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Black*Star, Soul Eater Evans, Mentions of Kid/Maka and Soul/Maka  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 969

\-------------------------------------

“Hey, man,” Black*Star greeted.

Soul didn’t reply.

“Hey, someone as big as me can’t be ignored!” Black*Star complained.

“Black*Star!” Tsubaki scolded. “What are you doing? Now is not the time! Didn’t we discuss this?”

“Hmm,” Black*Star paused. “We did indeed. But someone as big as me can’t be limited by plans. This is a moment between men. Leave us, Tsubaki!”

Tsubaki sighed but left with a whispered, “Good luck.”

Soul grunted a farewell but otherwise didn’t acknowledge that Black*Star was still there.

“What are you even doing, man? Moping? How not big!”

“Shut up. I’m not moping.”

“That’s what it looks like to me. You’re sitting there like a whiny depressed bitch with a scrunched face and a non-existent spine.”

“Shut up!” Soul snapped back. “I’m busy.”

“Doing what?” Black*Star frowned. “Being emo? That doesn’t seem very important.”

Soul stood up while sighing. "I'm feeling for Maka's soul. She has weapon meditation practice with Death Scythe and I'm trying to see how it's going."

"Uhhh..."

"You know how you and Tsubaki have a bond where you sort of know how each other is without thinking about it?"

"Yeah. Because Tsubaki and I are a dream team!"

"Well, it's that. If I focus on that feeling I can tell when Maka transforms because it gets weaker."

"How weak is it now that you have to think so hard. I can feel Tsubaki without even closing my big and amazing eyes."

Sould's glare was answer enough but he replied, "At least I can still feel her. That means something."

Black*Star scratched his head. "Look, man, I think... you need to give up on Maka."

"What?!"

"I mean, think about it. Maka is going to marry Kid and they'll make weird scythe shinigami babies and you can be wielded by Shinigami-dono or have your own territory. You'd be pretty big as a region's Death Scythe. And it'd probably be good to take a break from Death City.

"I'm not going anywhere. What're you even doing? I'm not giving up on Maka. The wedding's not going to happen. They're not in love. And I know Maka wants to be my meister. Death Scythe and Shinigami-sama are just fucking around. They'll realize that Kid's too retarded to actually wield Maka and everything will go back to normal. Back to the way it should be. Kid with Liz and Patty and me with Maka."

Black*Start looked at Soul pityingly. "You don't really think all that do you? Even someone as small as you should get it."

Soul stayed silent.

"You don't believe me? Well, you're stupid then. You're so jealous when guys talk to Maka but you didn't even notice that Kid is in love with Maka. He totally wants to marry her."

"What? No way. Kid is too stupid to love a girl much less appreciate one as crazy as Maka."

"I dunno, man. Aren't they soul mates? I don't think he can love anyone _other_ than Maka."

"Don't tell me you believe that stupid soul mate thing."

"Tsubaki believes it."

Soul backed down. He knew that nothing could genuinely rile up his best friend better than an insult to Tsubaki. The only one allowed not to think Tsubaki was an angel on earth is Back*Star.

"Fine, maybe they're soul mates. But aren't you all about overcoming the odds and being bigger than fate?"

"Not with this. This is important. This is why I have Tsubaki. I have to respect it."

"That doesn't make any sense. I'm pretty sure we'd all know if you and Tsubaki were soul mates."

"We're not."

"Then..."

"But we're something close I know I don't normally buy into fate and that shit, but y'know, Maka's mom is an important lady."

"Yeah, yeah. Top of the class, A+ meister--"

"And the former heir to a traditional Japanese meister family Tsubaki swore loyalty to for as long as she can remember."

"What?!" Soul yelled. "When? How? Does Maka know?"

"Er, well, maybe? Tsubaki says she used to know _before_ but forgot when the accident happened. She might remember now but I dunno. Anyway. The generations didn't match up so Kami wielded Death Scythe but Maka was supposed to wield Tsubaki."

Soul interrupted, "Are you kidding me? Is everyone _except_ me meant to be with Maka? Next you'll tell me that if she wasn't soul mates with Kid she'd be destined to marry you!"

"Er... maybe."

"What?!"

"Calm down, man. It just would've been... encouraged. It's really confusing. Tsubaki explains it to me a lot but... I think it's something like this: because Kami married Death Scythe Maka wound up more scythe than meister and while she _could_ wield Tsubaki and ignore her scythe blood being soul mates with a shinigami made that unlikely so Tsubaki had to find her own meister. And Maka and I are super distant cousins. So if Maka hadn't had Kid, her grandparents would've wanted her to marry me to make the bloodline meister again."

Soul rubbed his head. "You're right. That is stupidly confusing. I'm not sure I understood half of that. But the gist is that Maka was never going to be mine, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I mean, you're my bro. I want you to be happy, but it's not happening. The sun has set on you living happily ever after with Maka."

"Well, not quite." Soul laughed hollowly. "I'd say the sun is still setting and even with all this info, I'm not sure I can give up."

Black*Star sighed. "I can't stop you. I just want to help. Maybe you should talk to Kid? If you see him all in love and like functional maybe you can let the sun set?"

"Are you _seriously_ talking to me about closure like a sane healthy person?"

"I don't think I know that word."

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I wanted to space out my updates so that it would seem more reasonable, but then I posted nothing. So this year I'm just going to post pretty much everything I wrote last year over the next week or so. At least, that's the new year's resolution.


End file.
